


Jim蛋和Spock蛋的故事 -- 番外篇

by jonesnapril



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dragons, Eggs, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesnapril/pseuds/jonesnapril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在这个宇宙中他们有Khan蛋,于是Jim蛋复活了，而Spock蛋也是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim蛋和Spock蛋的故事 -- 番外篇

“你们一定要好好报答我。”Khan蛋闷闷不乐地说。他是只细细条条的蛋，有一条围巾状的紫色花纹。但是现在花纹被遮了大半，因为那上面正好糊了一大片泥巴——用来封住提取蛋清的针孔，“等我出壳后，每个人都必须陪我玩破案游戏。”

“哦，那当然。我们非常感谢你。”他身边的McCoy蛋真心实意地说。“不过你看见Jim了吗？”

“他在那里打滚。”Khan借助蛋高优势远远望见了草丛中疯狂玩耍的Jim，然后McCoy也看见了。

“给我回来，Jim，你会过敏的！”他吼道。

“得了吧，Bones，我们都知道其实没事儿。”Jim——不再是Jim蛋，而是头真正的小龙——大笑着回答，一边跑远。那头尖耳朵绿龙Spock紧随其后，偶尔有几声“这是不合逻辑的”传来。但是除了口头上的抱怨之外，Spock倒没有表现出其他不满。

他们越跑越远，看不见了。

“天天带着那头尖耳朵妖怪跑来跑去，还说自己是在‘探险’。”McCoy蛋余怒未消，“等着瞧吧，过几天我就该破壳了。到时候Jim如果不听话，我就用尾巴上的刺给他来一下！他最好小心别被我抓住。”沉默了一会儿，他转向Khan蛋，“你的蛋清简直奇妙极了，我是说，火山龙和森林龙的差别很大，但是你的蛋清竟然能把他们都救活。”

“这显然是因为我出身特别。”Khan蛋非常乐于受到赞美。McCoy甚至错觉他变得更长了一点。

“嘿，这么说传言是真的？”McCoy压低声音，兴冲冲地问。

“什么传言？”

“关于你的超能力呀！你是马脸星来的外星龙蛋，所以有超能力，对不对？”

Khan蛋发出了一种介于噎住和呛咳之间的声音，“不！”他咆哮，“当然不是，用你贫乏的脑瓜想想！我是只基因改造蛋，仅此而已。”

“哦……原来如此。”McCoy蛋歉然道，“那么他们说你三百年都没能破壳也是骗人的咯？”

“%*#&*）%！”被戳中伤心处的Khan蛋忍不住发出了一声龙语咒骂。然后他愤然转身，向洞窟深处滚去了。

“他们说他是高功能反社会蛋，一点都不假。”McCoy蛋自言自语。然后他一抬头，看到兜了一个大圈子刚刚跑回洞窟的Jim。这一来Khan蛋马上被他抛到脑后了。

“站住，Jim，滚过来！你今天还没做医疗检查！”

 

 

END


End file.
